


A Witch’s Familiar

by Beautyinflight



Series: Into the Marichat universe [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Familiars, Into the Marichat-verse, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyinflight/pseuds/Beautyinflight
Summary: Marinette, a talented young witch, and her familiar Chat Noir spend their time hanging out and having fun. However, their adventures are all side quests to the plan, to release Chat from his curse and return him human.However when worlds collide, they’re thrown apart! They’re forced instead to search for their counterpart...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Into the Marichat universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Witch’s Familiar

The sun was reaching through the gaps in the leaves as they danced with the light and the warm summer breeze. The young witch was humming her favourite tune, her silky black cat singing along too. Only the small witch was the only one to hear as the cat was cursed and soon, he feared, would lose even that, as he became a cat and forgot his old life as a human...

”How I wish I could tell you my curse, my lady. It’s stripping me of my sanity. How long have I got? 2 days, three months? Before I’m irreversibly stuck.”

”As dramatic as always, my dearest kitten,” she laughed. ”But before you worry yourself away may I add, I treasure you most as you are now. My Chat Noir can talk! How can you sulk? Where as I am utterly glad.”

”Well when it’s lifted, you’ll see. The fabulous me. I know you’ll eventually fall for me. _I was blonde, I think, or was I brunette?_ I’m confused once again, what a mess!”

The girl wondered over and let out a sigh. “Hush now kitten, I know you try.” Behind the ears, his favourite spot, a tickle’s enough to make him purr. “Perhaps the curse was a gift?” She asked. “Though I know not what it is. And I can’t really ask. I’m doing my best to inspect but you seem entirely perfect. It brought us both here and introduced us, now friends. I really don’t wish it to differ.”  
  


A flash of light, a crack, a whip. And out of nowhere a stranger appeared.

”Where am I?” She cried. “Who are you? What is that? Is that a .. black cat?“

Chat sniffed the line that split through the sky, it was blinding, brighter than the sun. He sneezed, it tickled and then he was gone.

”What’s happening? That was my cat. I demand that you bring him back this instant!”

”This place is strange and you talk kinda weird. Why would I know where it went? I‘m new here.”

“Chat!” The witch called through the gap but she blinked and it shut with a snap. 


End file.
